The Tombstone
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Not a fanfic, just something I wrote at school and people thought it was good. I also placed it this category because I had no idea of where else I can or should put it.I own the story copyrights belong to me.Please review and go to bio for vote results.
1. The Tombstone

I'm not sure if The Tombstone story is suppost to be here since it's not even a fanfic of anything. Any way this was originally school work I had to do and everyone thought it was good so I though I'd share it with everyone to see how good it really is! If it does turn out that this story is not alowed here someone with some real authority with this website let me know so I can remove it.

The Tombstone

One night I went to an old graveyard me and my friends found. I went alone one day exploring it. When I was at the gate I saw an owl resting on it. It's voice sounded like a deep threatful warning. It had very dark gray feathers, looked in pretty bad shape and seemed to have no eyes but just holes in its sockets. Seeing the bird made me think of how funny it was to think that a owl can really turn it's head all the way around, I smirked at the idea of this and went back to exploring the graveyard again. I heard a snap and I jumped, it was only the owl flying of the gate. Then after a few minutes of calming down I saw a tombstone glistening in the moonlight as if it were a gem of some sort. I walked up to it and saw that the letters on it were worn down into nothing and had a few fractures. Clearly this was a very old grave. Admiring the glistening grave I suddenly want to have a piece of it. So I grabbed one of the fractured parts of the grave and broke a piece off, soon after this it started to get very windy and started to howl like a wolf does to the moon, it also started to rain. I decided it was time to leave. While walking to the gate I only then began to realize how dead and bare the graveyard really looked, there was few if any grass growing anywhere, there were no live trees in there and a few in there as well. The only things that have been alive are the owl, one tree and I in the frontier right corner of the tombstone I spoke of earlier. In fact that trees braches seemed to be reaching for me and I nearly tripped over at least three of its roots that I could have sworn where not there earlier. When I finally got out I soon got home and went to bed.

The next day the wind was still howling and now there is a small storm but what did I care it was Saturday today. As I was getting up out of bed and dressed I could smell pancakes, bacon and hashbrowns cooking. When I came down stairs to eat my breakfast I began to pour maple syrup on my pancakes. When I was done I was shocked to see that the syrup formed the words "Put it back" but after I just finished reading it my mother came in and told me that we're out of pork chops and sent me out to the butchers. Naturally I started going to the butchers but not just for the pork chop, I also wanted to get some fresh air and I soon forgot all about it.

I soon found myself at the butchers waiting very patiently for a butcher that didn't seem to be there. While I was waiting for about 15-20 minutes something amazing but at the same time very frightening happened some of the dead animal parts were all moving into one big pile and connecting together into a monster of some sort. All of the flesh was reconnecting to other parts, bones were growing and changing shape at the end there was a creature crouching in the corner of the building blood was dripping from it in small drops continuously, it had now skin, long meaty arms and legs, its hands, feet or both were at one time the bodies of chickens in the butchery I could tell because the wings were now fingers for the monster with small claws at the ends, where the head of the chicken used to be now had a long tentacle like finger with a larger claw now dwarfing the other two fingers on the feet or hand. The feet of the chicken also became fingers in fact they looked more like a larger human thumb now they even had nails on them and they could only bend forward. The head of the monster would remind anyone of a crocodile or alligator with the relation of having a long snout they were at one time 2 pars of ribs, 1 became the jaw and the other became the skull .The 2 both grow larger, the end of the rib bones grow extremely large and sharp and became teeth, some moved to the front of the mouth of both, the back ones of the jaw however became very smooth and connected the jaw to the skull. The skull went in much the same way but grow a bony dome on the back no eye sockets or nose were on it and was connected to a very thin neck which was in turn connected to the body of what appeared to be a gutted and skinned cow and with the ribs of it connected.

Though the monster was terrifying it didn't seem to notice me it was more interested in looking around and at its hands and feet with out leaving its spot. It in fact looked like it was curious almost if it were a newborn baby. Then lightning struck the ground outside and the monster swung its head up at me and stood up about 6 ½ feet tall and then suddenly the claws on fingers that used to be chicken wings shot out in an explosion and they were now long and narrow claws they were about 2 ½ feet long and like all the claws it had they were black. It then began to charge at me. I ran out the door and the monster retracted its claws crashed out of the large glass window running on all fours and when it was out the window began to repair its self almost instantly. I was still running and unfortunately no one was out to see the and to make matters worst I began to think the monster was playing with me because if it really wanted to catch me it could have pretty easily. Then I felt a large and heavy hand grab me by the shoulder and throw me on too a tree and began to lift me up. Then I heard a voice in my head it said "Give me the stone!" in a pretty calm and emotionless command but then we saw some lights and turned around and saw a car sliding on the slippery puddles of water from the storm. The monster then throw me away from him and curled the fingers in one hand and slammed it into the front of the car leaving a hug dent in it and sent it rotating up in the air and only to land right on top of him sending pieces flying every where. While getting up from that the skull rolled toward me and at that moment every part but the skull began to turn to dust or ash and the skull began to regrow every lost part. I then ran before it could regenerate its self to get me. I soon found my self at the town church I ran in to try and hide from the monster it also help that there were other people and the old belief that demons and other forms of monsters can't enter. I then heard the voice in my head again and this time it said "I know where you are so just come out and make things easier for us both." I responded by saying very softly too my self "Why don't you come in and get me in stead." Though the voice did not change I sensed that the monster was amused with this and said "I will not revel myself to anyone elts and besides you'll have to come out sooner or later." I was shocked that it could hear me and then noticed the monster was right I couldn't just stay here people will be looking for me. So I then decided to arm myself with holy water and a small cross from the church. I then left the safety of the building and what into a alley and was soon confronted by the monster I splashed the holy water in its face with no affect then I tried using the cross as a shield against it. It then lengthened one of its claws again and used it to take the cross from me and spoke to me in my head again saying "You know that these would have only worked on me if I was a demon but any way do you give up now." I then screamed at it "No!" and ran in my head I then heard "So the chase continues." It then started running after me.

Every turn I made it suddenly appeared and I had to change direction. I ran into the wood and fell into a stream but this stream was red and then I saw the monster running toward me up the stream and realized it was the blood that drips from the creature that's in the stream. I quickly got back up and ran into the gates of the graveyard and ran with the gates closing behind me. I then began pacing around and then I came near that tree near the glistening tombstone had its entire trunk and branches seep me off my feet and I landed on the ground very hard and unconscious. When I woke up I felt something scratching at my pants pocket and heard a rip and then saw the owl walking by. It then stopped in front of my face and turned its head all the way around a I heard the snapping sound of its neck braking and saw to my horror that this owl was not a living thing it was in the middle of decay and from the looks of things for a while and the reason it looked like it hade know eyes last time I saw it was because it never had them from the start, it also had the stone I had gotten from this place in its beak. It then flew up on the tombstone and placed it back in its place and then came a light blue light through the cracks and it was all one piece again. A lightning strike then appeared behind the grave and I saw the outline of a body floating above the grave and disappear. Then as I got up and started heading to the gate something landed right in front of me and it was the cross the monster took from me and then I heard a voice in my head again saying "You might want to return that before you go home don't want to start something like this again do you?"

Hope you all like it I'm thinking about making a sequel to it if the story is aloud.

.


	2. Message From The Author

I have decided that I will no longer updated this story ever. However I think I may make my own Universe which will be a collection of screenplay stories. I plan on rewriting and lengthening the one chapter I only made for the Tombstone and putting in it. I will also be bring back the polls I had for the Tombstone story for my new series if I decide to go through with it. if i do go with it I think I will leave this story here so others can view the original since I don't think there are any rules against it(If there are please let me know) but until I actually make the new series this will stay.


End file.
